Impractical Hedgehogs: Season 1
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: A parody to Impractical Jokers. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Blade try to humiliate each other through "jokes." I only some of the jokes and Blade. Rated M for extremly offensive jokes.
1. Episode 1-Part 1

Me: Fuck it I'm doing this!

* * *

><p><strong>Wal-Mart<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic: We are at Wal-Mart helping out at a counter.<p>

Shadow: But we will have to do what the other people say.

Silver: If they don't do it, they lose.

Blade: Sonic's up first.

5 min. later, Sonic was in a Wal-Mart employee uniform, and had a communicator in his ear.

The others were in a security room, with access to the cameras and a microphone.

Blade: You hear us Sonic?

Sonic gave a thumbs up to a nearby camera.

A female dog customer walked up to Sonic's aisle.

Shadow: How was your day...

Sonic: How was your day,

Shadow: Bitch.

Sonic looked down, while the other three were chuckling.

Sonic: Bitch.

The customer looked at Sonic.

Sonic started scanning.

Silver: Hey Sonic, the PA is broken and you NEED a price check.

The three hedgehogs were chuckling.

Sonic: God dammit, PRICE CHECK ON 7!

Silver: Call for the manager.

Sonic: LARRY I NEED A PRICE CHECK ON 7!

Customer: Why aren't you useing the P-

Sonic: It's broken, LARRY, I NEED A PRICE CHECK ON 7!

The three hedgehogs were laughing tears.

Sonic grabbed a 6 pack of aspharagus, which I don't know how to spell.

Sonic: PRICE CHECK ON ASPHARAGUS, ASPHARAGI!

Blade: Sonic, go find the manager now.

Sonic: Wait here okay.

Sonic zooms through the store.

Sonic: LARRY, PRICE CHECK ON 7! PRICE CHECK ON 7!

Sonic returned with the hedgehogs laughing.

Sonic: I forgot...Larry's off on the weekends.

**Sonic passed.**

Silver: Shadow's turn.

Sonic and Shadow flipped roles.

A sexy, female cat (not Blaze) came walking with a few items.

Sonic: Shadow, greet her like you would a princess.

Shadow gave a WTF face at a nearby camera. Then faced the lady.

Shadow: Hello, royal customer...

The three hedgehogs are laughing fits.

Shadow:...how was your afternoon in Wal-Mart?

Customer: Uhm...Okay...I suppose.

Shadow scanned her gallon of milk.

Silver: I don't think that scanned Shadow, scan it again.

Shadow slowly scanned it again.

Silver*gigglish*: Nope, try again.

Shadow scanned it again.

Silver: Keep scanning it buddy.

Shadow kept scanning the milk 99 times.

Customer: Uhh...what are you doing?

Shadow: Sometimes, the scanner gets stuck, so I got to make sure it scans.

25 scans later...

Shadow: Your total is $1,234.99.

Blade: But, it will be free...

Shadow: But, it will be free...

Blade: If you bang me in the bathroom right now.

Shadow: If you...uh...if...if...

Customer: If I what.

Shadow's pride was too much for him.

Shadow: If you bang me in the bathroom.

Blade: HOLY SHIT! HE SAID IT!

Sonic and Silver were dieing laughing.

Customer: I was thinking of breaking up with my boyfriend soon, so sure.

Blade: WHAT...THE...FUCK!

Shadow was walking off with the cat in his arm.

Shadow: So what you name?

**Shadow wins.**

Silver walked up to aisle 7 after Shadow's episode.

An old lady walked up to the aisle.

Sonic: Silver, isn't that your Gramma?

The others chuckling gave Silver the clue.

Silver: GRAMMA!?

The hedgehogs were laughing up so much that Shadow was actually laughing.

Customer: I'm not your gramma.

Silver: Oh sorry, thought you were.

Shadow: You have her sexiness.

Silver hesitated the sentence.

Silver: You...have...her sexiness.

The other were laughing.

Customer: Thank you. That's...kind...of you.

Silver scanned her coke.

Blade: Silver ,under the desk is a pack of mentos.

The other two were aweing in idea.

Blade: Grab it.

Silver did.

Blade: Open the bottle up.

Silver did, with a WTF face on the customer.

Blade: Open up the pack and insert them all in there.

Silver did. If you don't know what happens next, long story short...

Silver: Larry...Clean up aisle 7. Clean up aisle 7.

**Silver wins.**

Blade and Silver exchanged positions.

Sonic: Instead of having you do something, Blade, I had the store do a little something special for you.

Blade: What do you mean?

Sonic: You'll see, now.

Two random employees took a sign and put it in front of aisle 7.

The sign read: Blade the Hedgehog, Employee of the Month.

Above the text was an ugly baby pic of Blade.

The three hedgehogs laughed.

Blade: 1 dick shot for Sonic.

The three cracked up more.

A customer walked up. Unfortunately, Blade knew her.

Ensis: Blade, you work here?

Blade: Oh god, hi Ensis.

Sonic talked to the audience.

Sonic: For those who don't know, Ensis has a crush on Blade.

Shadow: Then...

Shadow takes the microphone.

Shadow: Hey Ensis, give me a blowie and this will be free.

Blade bit his lower lip while the others laughed.

Blade scanned all the items.

Shadow: Gotta say it.

Blade shook his head.

The other three awed in a come on!

**Blade lost.**

**Score bored:**

**Sonic- 0 losses.**

**Shadow- 0 losses.**

**Silver- 0 losses.**

**Blade- 1 loss.**


	2. Episode 1-Part 2

Me: I meant to do this last part, so I will do this now. What's got Shadow on his "Sexyside."

Shadow: If you bang me in the bathroom right now.

Me: Why' Blade singing songs of love?

Blade: I love you, you love me...

Me: What is getting Sonic to become a criminal.

Sonic: I met you...at the meth lab.

Me: And what has our biggest loser show THIS?

* * *

><p><strong>Mall<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic: We are at the mall trying to get people to settle our arguments.<p>

Blade: But we don't know what we're arguing about. That will be given by the other two.

Shadow: IF you can't get someone to to go "on you side," you lose.

Silver: Tourney style!

**Shadow and Blade-Round 1**

Shadow: The Ultimate Life Form will not lose to something simple as arguments.

Blade: Have to disagree with you, Shadow, hae to disagree with you.

They walk up to a random civilian.

Shadow: Excuse me, but we are having an argument and we would have a third party to settle it.

Civilian: Okay.

Sonic: We are trying to decide...

Blade: We are trying to decide...

Silver: Which little kid show is the best to watch.

Shadow: W-which little kid show is the best to watch.

Sonic: Shadow, you think it's My Little Pony.

Shadow: I think its My Little Pony.

Silver: Blade, you think its Barney.

Blade: And I think its Barney.

Silver: GO.

Shadow: Alright, so what else seems more friendlier, cuter, and lovable than a bunch of colorful, magical ponies.

Sonic: This is soo embarrasing for Shadow.

Blade: I'll tell you right now, a purple dinosaur that everyone loves. Even the kids sing-_I love you, You love me..._It shows that the show shows friendship by song.

Shadow: But, what little girls don't hate, maybe even love? Ponies.

Blade: This purple dinosaur also teaches a bunch of other things other than friendship.

Shadow: Well, who do you think won the argument?

The civilian pointed to...

...

...

...Blade.

Blade: Thank you sir.

**Blade wins.**

**Sonic vs Silver-Round 2**

Silver: I have been voted the best arguer in the world you know.

Sonic: Yeah, that won't help you here.

Shadow: Blade, ready to go historic on their asses.

Blade: You betcha.

Sonic and Silver found an adolecent cat male.

Blade: Perfect.

Sonic: So we are trying to settle an arguement, can you help us.

Civilian: Sure...

Shadow: We are trying to decide,

Sonic: We are trying to decide,

Blade: Which constitutional amendment is more important.

Silver: Which constitutional amendment is more important.

Blade: Sonic, you think it's the 27th amendment.

Sonic: I think the 27th amendment is more important.

Shadow: Silver, you think the 30th amendment is more important.

Silver: Well, I think its the 30th.

Blade: Go.

Sonic: The 27th amendment-Right to Bear Awesomeness.

Blade: There are only 26 amendments, ditwit.

Silver: The 30th amendment-Right to Bear Robots.

Shadow: Dafuq.

Sonic: Without my amendment, we would all have the same haircuts, same clothes, same whatever. With the 27th, we get to show off.

Silver: The 30th, everyone likes robots, they do everything for you, chores, jobs, maybe even that annoying homework. Without the 30th, you would still be doing you homework.

Sonic: Without the 27th, that robot would be the same as the others. It won't be badass.

Silver: Without the 30th, you wouldn't have a robot anyway.

Sonic: Well, which would you say is better?

Civilian: You probably.

Sonic: Thank you sir. I WON THE ARGUEMENT SILVER!

**Sonic vs Blade-Championship**

Blade: May the best person win.

Sonic: Which is me.

Blade: You get another dickshot.

Sonic: Well what about that wolf right there.

Blade: How about that pink hedgehog right there?

Sonic: Rock paper, scissors?

Sonic won, so they went to the wolf, which was...

Ensis: Hi Blade.

Blade: Hey, we are settling an argument, and we want you opinio-

Ensis: I will go with your stance.

Blade*to Sonic*: BAD CHOICE ASSHOLE!

Shadow: We didn't have to give our arguments.

Silver: What a relief.

**Blade wins**

**Scoreboard:**

**Sonic-1 loss**

**Shadow-1 loss**

**Silver-1 loss**

**Blade- 1 loss**


	3. Episode 1-Part 3

**Station Square. **

* * *

><p>Sonic: Me and Blade are competing to not be the biggest loser, the challenge, get a stranger to say they know you.<p>

Blade: However, the others are going to hold up these "cards" which is what we have to say.

Sonic: If the stranger says he or she doesn't know you, you lose.

Sonic walked towards a cream hedgehog.

Sonic: Hey, don't I know you?

Stranger: No...

Sonic: No I think I do.

Shadow held up a card saying _I met you at the meth_ _lab. _

Sonic: I met you at...the meth lab.

The other three cracked up laughing.

Stranger: You got the wrong person.

Sonic: No, no. I...

Silver held up _Ate 5 ft chili dog. _

Sonic: I ate that 5 ft long chili dog.

Stranger: Well, what's my name?

Sonic: Your name is... Bob.

Stranger: Robert, but close enough.

Sonic: Great to see you again man.

**Sonic won.**

Blade walked up to a blue echidna.

Blade: Hey, don't I know you?

Stranger: Nope. *walks off*

Blade: Dafuq.

Sonic: Guess what Blade, you lost.

Blade: Dammit.

**Blade lost.**

**Blade is the biggest loser.**


	4. Episode 1-Part 4

**A Local Community College. **

* * *

><p>Sonic: Everyone who knows Blade knows he hates dragons.<p>

Shadow: So not only is he gonna teach a class of college students how to have a pet dragon...

Silver: But also show a presentation that he doesn't know about.

Sonic: Get in there Blade.

Blade enters the classroom.

A powerpoint screen shows _Dragon Taming 101: How to Train your dragons._

Blade: Alright, welcome to Dragon Taming 101: How to train your dragons. My name is Blade, and I will be your teacher for the day.

Sonic: Good intro buddy, your gonna need it.

Blade activated the next screen, which said _Polish the Scales often._

Blade: Polish the scales often.

Blade read as he went frther into the powerpoint slide.

Blade: It costs a lot of money to clean a dragon. Make sure you check for the common debris...Dirt, Water, Debris, and most likely, blood.

Blood was underlined and shown in all caps, as a scream was activated when the word came up.

Blade: Make sure you nuder your dragon. 1 dragon is quite enough to moniter, and you don't want thins happening.

A video was shown of two dragons mating.

Blade: Make sure you keep it happy, it will destroy the town if it's angry. And you will get a lot of this guy...

A video of a hedgehog on fire was shown, and it made the audience laugh, for he was screaming random things.

At the end, the video said, _That's why you don't mess with a dragon's dick._

Blade: Moving on. Dragons eat meat, sometimes even cows.

Another video was shown of a cow being eaten by a dragon, but the cow was "talking."

Cow: No, no no no, no, no, NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blade: Poor cow. Anyways, stay away from female dragons on their period. Obviously, they will eat you. And finally, stay away from dragon hunters, they will not hesitate to kill your dragon.

A video of Blade kicking a dragons ass was shown, but at the end, it showed text _ I used to be a dragon hunter, then I took an arrow to the knee._

Blade: And that is the end, except Barney would like to play a trick.

The Rick Roll music video played. Instead of the guy's head, it showed Barney's.

Blade: Thank you, class dismissed.

**End of Punishment**


	5. Episode 2-Part 1

Me: In this episode, is Shadow gay?

Shadow: Hello, sexy.

Me: Why is Sonic jumping into a fountain?

Sonic: GERONIMO!

Me: What is getting Blade self-defensive?

Blade is trying to punch Silver.

Me: And will our biggest loser not be dinner?

* * *

><p><strong>A Random Park<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic: We are gonna try out our new invention guys!<p>

Blade: When our voices normally sound like this, *speaks into microphone connected to a box* Now sound like Morgan Freeman.

Shadow: We will have to guess which hedgehog is giving us challenges, and if we guess right, they have to do it...

Silver: But if we guess wrong, we have to do it. The game ends when one of us refuses or fails to do the task.

Sonic walks to a random spot in the park.

Blade: Can you tell who this is?

Sonic: No clue.

Shadow: I need 1 million dollars.

Sonic: I will find you, and I will kill you.

Shadow: Prepare to be taken.

Sonic: Alright gimmie a challenge.

Blade: You see guys, you will have to give something that someone else would give, for example, *speaks into mic* Sonic, go jump into a fountain.

Sonic: Hmmm, that's a toughie. Shadow would do anything to kill me, while only Silver would say something s childish as that.

Blade: He has no idea it was me!

Sonic: So I chose, Shadow.

Silver: You have to jump into the fountain buddy.

Sonic: WHAT!

Blade: That was Blade saying that.

Sonic: It was Blade?

Sonic saw the fountain.

Sonic: GERONIMO!

Sonic jumped into the fountain, then came out soaking wet.

Shadow: Ready fr the next one?

Sonic: Yep.

Silver: Burp someone.

Sonic: Silver.

Silver: WTF!

Sonic: Only Silver would say something as stupid as that.

Silver: What ever.

Silver walked up to a blue dog.

Silver: Hey, you, let me burp you.

Stranger: What?

Silver: Let me burp you. Come on, you burp me, I burp you.

Silver started patting the dog on the back.

Silver: Ready, 1 2 3...

The two people burped.

Silver: Thank you.

Sonic: My turn, Silver, steal the mustard from that hot dog stand.

Silver: I am suspecting Sonic, because he likes anything chili dog related.

Sonic: Dammit.

Sonic, using his unnatural speed, quickly grabbed the mustard without anyone noticing.

Now, a certain pink hedgehog was seen jogging into the park. Sonic see's her, as well as everybody else. But she doesn't see him.

Shadow: Sonic, there's Amy, kiss her, this is Shadow, this is Shadow the Hedgehog.

Sonic: I see her, and I don't wanna kiss her.

Shadow: Kiss Amy Rose, this is Shadow the Hedgehog faker.

Sonic: I don't know, that could be Blade.

Blade: NOPE! That was Shadow!

Sonic: OH NO NO NO!

Silver: Gotta kiss her man.

Sonic: I am not kissing her.

Blade: Aww, well, that's gonna end our fun.

**SCOREBOARD:**

**Sonic: 1 loss.**

**Shadow: 0 losses.**

**Silver: 0 losses.**

**Blade: 0 losses.**


	6. Episode 2-Part 2

DISCLAIMER: This will contain some ocs that aren't mine. Shimmer belongs to TailGatomon and Gold belongs to Gold the Fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Restraunt<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic: For once, we have dates!<p>

Shadow: Despite the fact that the others chose them.

Silver: We will have to say what the others tell us.

Blade: If we don't, then we lose!

Sonic walks up to a table, ready for the unexpected. Even though this wasn't really unexpected.

Amy: Hello Sonic!

Sonic*sighs*: Hi Amy.

Shadow: Did you know you look sexy tonight.

Sonic*thinking*: It's just Amy, you can say it and not get slapped, well, maybe from kisses, but anythings better than her hammer.

Sonic: Did you know you look sexy tonight.

The other three were laughing while Amy blushed.

Amy: Oh, well, thank you.

They waited until the waitress came.

Silver: Sonic order the exact same thing she orders.

Amy ordered Iced Tea, Sonic ordered Iced Tea. Amy ordered a salad, Sonic ordered a salad.

Amy: Sonic, you always order chili dogs, why stop here?

Blade: Because I'm overweight.

Sonic: Because I'm overweight.

Blade: Didn't want you to catch me!

The three laugh while Sonic looks down.

Sonic: Didn't want you to catch me!

Blade: Good job Sonic.

**Sonic passed.**

Blade went up to the table expecting Ensis. Coincidently,

Ensis: Um, hi Blade.

Blade waved back.

Sonic: You look very pretty.

Blade*thinking*: I wasn't the one who said that asshole.

Blade: You look very pretty.

Ensis: Thanks.

Sonic: I made a big mistake running away from you.

Blade*thinking*: The hell is Sonic planning?

Blade: Um, I made a big mistake running from you.

Ensis: I...forgive you.

Sonic: No you don't, nobody forgives me.

Blade: No you don't, nobody forgives me.

Ensis: Well I do.

Shadow: I will do anything to earn your forgiveness.

Blade: I will do anything to earn our forgiveness.

Ensis*evil grin*: Anything?

Blade: *gulps*

Shadow: Even allowing you to come over my house.

Blade: Even...allowing...you to come...over to...my house.

Ensis: Its a date! What time?

Silver: Blade, what Shadow made you say, YOU WERE JOKING AROUND!

Blade*thinking*: I hate you Silver.

Blade: Gotcha! Was thnking to pull that one on you.

Ensis: ...OH, HAHAHA! You sure got me!

Blade: *sigh of relief*

**Blade passed**

Silver: Yay, I get a girl.

A fox-hedgehog female came and sat down across from Silver.

Fox-hedgehog: Shimmer.

Silver: Silver.

Sonic: I garantee that you will love me...

Silver: I garantee that you will love me,

Sonic: Because I'm, a dumbass!

Silver: ... ... Because I'm a dumbass!

Shimmer: Well, thats nice. So what do you do.

Shadow: I'm a hooker.

Silver: I'm...I'm a...h-hooker.

The three shared a good laugh, while Shimmer rolled her eyes.

Shimmer*thinking*: Great, not only did those three hedgehogs paid me to put up with this dumbass, but he's a hooker.

Silver: So, what do you do?

Shimmer: Well, I don't really have a job, but you can say I can kick ass real well.

Blade: Silver tell her that she's weak.

The three shared a laugh, but Silver said something else while putting a thumbs down to them.

Silver: So if I asked you to kick me friends' balls, you would do that?

**Silver failed**

Shadow: You are aware that I am a lady killer, right?

Blade: We know, that's why I paid this GUY extra.

Shadow: Any reason you put an emphasis on "guy."

Shadow's question was answered when an arctic fox sat across from him.

Stranger: Name's Gold.

Shadow*thinking*: Fuck you three.

Shadow: Shadow.

Sonic: You look really hot.

Shadow: Y-y-you l-l-look r-really...h-h-hot.

Gold: Um...thank you.

Gold*thinking*: Ionia, why did I accept that brown hedgehog's money?

Gold: So, um, what do you do?

Silver: I'm a government assassin.

Shadow: I'm a government assassin.

Silver: Now Shadow, tell him that he was acting suspicious.

Shadow*gulping*: You look very suspicious.

Gold*looking around the room thinking*: Eon save me!

Blade: Sing that "got my eyes on you song."

Shadow: *sigh* I got my eyes on you...

The three shared a laugh while Gold was very nervous.

Shadow: Your everything that I see!

**Shadow passed.**

**Scoreboard:**

**Sonic- 1 loss**

**Shadow- 0 losses**

**Silver- 1 loss**

**Blade- 0 losses**


	7. Episode 2-Part 3

**Random Office Buliding**

* * *

><p>Sonic: We are here giving job interviews to random people.<p>

Blade: While we use this *points black window looking wall* nifty window to present scenes to make the interviewers laugh.

Shadow: The key is to not laugh, if you do in the most scenes, you lose.

Silver waves in the window room.

**Sonic VS Silver**

Shadow: Hey Blade, in a way, we kinda win.

Blade: Good, cause for you, we would try and get you to laugh. Now go out there with your new party trick.

Sonic has been introduced to a female lion named Sarah.

Sonic: So, how long were you in the work force?

Sarah: For about two years.

The window appeared showing Shadow. He charged up in order to do a chaos blast, making Sonic go wide eyed.

Sonic: W-where did you work a-at?

Sarah: Uhh...El Pollo Loco...

Inside the room...

Shadow: CHAOS...GENDER SWAP!

Shadow flashed green, and then he looked different, his bottom two and middle spikes were now like long hair, his eyelashes grew about 2 inches, and he grew you-know-whats!

Sonic had to bite his toungue in order to to shout anything out.

Sonic: Asisee...Elpollolocogaveyouanice...

Shadow then turned around and started twerking.

Silver and Blade were laughing like crazy.

Even Sonic bursted out laughing.

Sonic: Gra-Grade-HAHAHA.

Shadow used Chaos Gender Swap again and left the room.

Then Silver and Blade walked in dressed like your typicle Southern US stereotypes.

Sarah: What's so funny.

Sonic: N-nothing right now. Uh, when did you decide you wanted to work at Ultra-Tech?

KILLER INSTINCT REFERENCE!

Sarah: Since I was 16.

Sonic: And how old are you?

As Sarah said 21, Blade and Silver appeared, arms slung over, "drinking whiskey from the bottle,"

Sonic*smiling*: Tell me about why you wanted to work at Ultra-Tech.

As Sarah was telling her story, Silver whacked Blade over the head with his whiskey bottle, which broke. Blade, acting furious, did the same thing, and tried to piston punch Silver (you know the punch combos where you go punch-wind-punch-wind-punch all at once, that is what I call Piston Punching).

Sonic tried, but he couldn't hold in the laughter, especially when Blade's celebration was him taking a shotgun and riding it like a bull, waving his cowboy hat around.

Sonic: Tha-Thank you s-so much for your time.

**2 LAUGHS!**

Silver was introduced to Mike, a male echidna.

While Mike was telling Silver his life story, Shadow popped up in the window, whering a Godzilla mask, stomping in place in a "city" holding a "SEGA" sign.

Silver bit his lip.

Blade: It's too easy for Silver to laugh.

Sonic: Oh, Shadow got more.

Suddenly, 3 Japenese 4-year old hedgehogs were thrown in, screaming as "Godshadow" was coming after them.

Silver giggled, getting a laugh from the laugh count.

After a minute, Sonic popped in with Blade, both wearing Terminator sunglasses.

Shadow: Hey, it's the Terminators!

Silver gave a WTF face, and then saw them both hold up signs that said "asswhole."

But to no avail, Silver didn't laugh.

**1 LAUGH!**

**Sonic lost.**

**Sonic IS THE BIGGEST LOSER!**


	8. Episode 2-Part 4

**Solana(from Sonic '06)**

* * *

><p>Shadow: If there is one thing Sonic hates, it is water!<p>

Silver: It's a good thing he is getting punished.

Blade: In the worst way too. He is going to do one of those "shark" programs and we get to watch his torture and read his mind with this device we got from Eggman.

Sonic: You guys are asswholes!

**1 hour later**

Sonic get into a cage dressed in 100 lb. of scuba gear.

Blade: Then we plug that in here and sset!

Sonic voice: Shadow, Silver, and Blade are asswholes, why did I even sign that agreement sheet to do this?

Blade: It was your idea jerk!

Sonic voice: Oh yeah! Why did I think of that idea?

Chuckles from the guys.

The cage lowers into the water, which Sonic felt the water.

Sonic voice: SHIT IT'S COLD!

Silver: So that's why you hate water?

Sonic voice: You're not helping silver!

Silver: Who said I was going to?

Sonic voice: Just shut the fuck up!

Chuckles.

A near by hammer head smells a fresh hedgehog nearby and thought,

Shark*thinking*: Hey, food!

It swims towards Sonic and then...

COMERCIAL BREAK!

* * *

><p>This episode of Impractical Hedgehog is brought to you by Death Battle with iF99 by infamous Fan 99.<p>

Blade: I kicked Taylor the Fox's ass. Now I'm going to kick Glimpse's!

Read it now! This episode of Impractical Hedgehogs is also brought to you by Satrbuck for allowing me to study for finals and then do this because I love my fans! (#nohomo)

* * *

><p>The shark bounced off Sonic's cage.<p>

Shark*thinking*: Ow.

Sonic voice: HOLY SHIT!

The guys burst out laughing.

Another shark came in and tried to eat Sonic.

Sonic voice: OH MY GOD! OH...GOD!

Blade: Hey Sonic, YOLO!

Sonic Voice: HOW'S THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP ME!

Yet another shark bounced off the cage.

Sonic Voice: YEAAGH!

What Sonic tried to say was that voice girls say when some creepy is coming towards them, other than scream. A Shark came from underneath, but the cage saved Sonic.

Sonic Voice: JESUS that one came from no where!

Shadow: Shark Ninjas!

Blade: That would be epic if they made that into a movie. You better be listening to this guys who made Sharknado!

Sonic Voice: You know thinking about movies about sharks is kind of tough when several are trying to eat you in real life!

Silver: Meh I'm sure you have extra lives...

Sonic Voice: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Eventually, Sonic was pulled out, he quickly removed the suit and marched over the bridge. He past the three hedgehogs and flipped them off, while the machine said,

Sonic Voice: Fuck you all.


	9. Episode 3-Part 1

Me: Coming up in this episode, who is Santiago?

Blade: Santiago wants his money.

Me: Why is Silver feeling suicidal?

Silver: I'm gonna die!

Me: And what Hedgehog has to spend a lot of time cleaning up?

* * *

><p><strong>Albertson's<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic: We are here in Albertson's ready to spin...<p>

All 4: The Wheel of Doom!

Shadow: Each of us has to spin...

All 4: The Wheel of Doom!

Silver: Each section has an action on it. We have to do it or we lose to..

All 4: The Wheel of Doom!

Blade: The One and Only...

All 4: Wheel of Doom!

**Sonic's turn**

Blade: Alright, spin it buddy!

Sonic spun it, it spun 99 times, and landed on _Stick Thumb in Someone's Mouth,_

Silver: Oh, that is gonna be tough.

Shadow: Good luck.

Sonic wondered around the store and found a baby rhinoceros.

Sonic: Aww, look at that goochie-woo!

Blade: Goochie-woo, who says that?

Silver: Of course he goes for the baby.

Sonic: Aww does that goochie-woo want a thumb? *shoves finger in face*

The baby tries to shew the thumb away until it was on the verge of crying. Once Sonic caught first sight of the dad, he ran for it, making the others laugh.

Shadow: Sonic, you played that horribly wrong.

**Sonic lost**

**Shadow's turn**

Shadow spun the wheel and landed on _Give $10 to each hedgehog. _Unfortunately, he didn't bring his wallet.

Blade: Shadow, you bring your wallet everyday!

**Shadow lost**

**Silver's turn**

Silver spun and landed on _Pull Down a Girl's Skirt._

Sonic: THAT'S THE ONE YOU PUT IN HAHAHA!

Silver: Walked in and wondered the store.

Blade: Silver has telekinetic...

Silver: Psycokinetic.

Blade: SAME THING! Anyway, he has an edge in this.

Shadow: True.

Silver soon found the stereotypical japenese "school-girl" cat which, in fact, was wearing a skirt. Silver hid behind the counters, looked both ways for oncoming persuers, and then concentrated.

The skirt was glowing faintly green, and started to slip down.

Cat: What the..?

Finally, the skirt fell down, Silver deconcentrated and walked the other way like nothing happened.

The other were laughing. Blade: Silver, MY MAN! Gettin' it done!

Silver: That felt very weird to do...

Shadow: Tell me about it.

**Silver Wins**

**Blade is up**

Blade spun and landed on _Destroy Something in Someone's Cart._

Blade: That is Something Perfect for Shadow.

Blade got into the store.

Sonic: Thing is Blade won't do such an asshole thing without a reason.

Blade: Oh I have a reason. *puts on sunshades* You'll see.

Blade walked up to a perfectly normal teenage female echidna texting someone.

Blade: Yo.

Sonic: That's not creepy enough.

Echinda: Yeah?

Blade: Santiago wants his money.

Shadow: Dafuq?

Silver: Who the hell is Santiago?

Echidna: Huh?

Blade: I said Santiago wants his money back.

Echdna: Who's Santiago?

Blade: Santiago's a man of connections, and he wants his money.

Sonic: Blade would be the perfect Russian spy if he had the accent.

Blade: Santiago also told me, *grabs tissue box with right hand* to send a message.

Silver: What in the world?

Blade: *hold up right arm at a 90 degree angle* When Santiago wants his money, *crushes tissue box with single hand* you give him his money.

The Echidna just stares at Blade as he drops the destroyed tissue box and walks away.

Shadow: Blade, I have no idea what you were thinking, but you are in interrogation.

Blade walks outside to the group.

Blade: Santiago wants his money.

**Blade wins.**

**Scoreboard**

**Sonic-1 loss**

**Shadow-1 loss**

**Silver-no losses**

**Blade-no losses**


	10. Episode 3-Part 2

**Restraunt**

* * *

><p>Sonic: We are here at a restraint acting as waiters. But the others are going to tell us to do stuff a waiter wouldn't normally do.<p>

Shadow: Basically, we have to do and say what the other guys say.

Silver: If you don't YOU LOSE!

Blade: It's game time boys! *stuffs a slice of pizza in mouth*

Sonic: Dafuq?

**Sonic's turn**

Sonic walks out of the employee door with a waiter's uniform on. He walks to a table with a family of 3 alligators.

Sonic: How may I help you guys?

Shadow: Sonic, see the teenage girl alligator?

Sonic: Yes...I see that the young gator wants a fruit salad.

Shadow: Secretly ask her dad for her phone number!

Sonic: Hehehe... um excuse me sir?

Dad: Yes?

Sonic: Would you like to join our advantage club and get 25% discounts?

Shadow: Ahh...clever.

Dad: Well, what do I have to put down.

Sonic: Your name, your daughter's name, and her phone number.

Daughter: Teehee!

Dad: Excuse me?

Shadow: Hey he did it.

Sonic walks to a single rabbit woman sitting at a table.

Silver: Sonic, sit down across from her and greet yourself.

Sonic eyeballs a nearby camera, but sits down.

Sonic: Name's Sonic. *hold out hand*

Rabbit: Jessica. *shakes hand*

Silver: Not done yet Sonic, say "zero"

Sonic: Zero.

Jessica: What's zero?

Silver: Those are my chances with you!

Sonic: tho-Those are my chances with you.

Jessica: Oh...ha! I'm sure those are my chances with you as well.

Blade: Wow, she is one desperate woman. Well, Sonic, ask if she can come to your apartment.

Sonic: Well, if that's the case...w-would you want to c-come to my apartment? *sheepishly smiles*

Jessica: *laughs* Well, I have nothing to do tomorrow.

Blade: OMG!

Sonic: Cool.

**Sonic wins.**

**Shadow's turn**

Shadow walks to an old dog at the bar.

Shadow: Anything I can help you with sir?

Old dog: Nah, I'm doing just fine.

Sonic: Shadow, sit down with him and have a beer with him.

Shadow hesitates for a second, but sits down.

Shadow: One beer please.

Sonic: Try and get him to say each word in under a minute.

Shadow: What?

Sonic: You heard me, ballbag!

Shadow: Hey you heard there is a new basketball team.

Old dog: Nah, what are they?

Shadow: The Solanian Ballbags.

Old dog: Eh?

Shadow: The Solanian Ballbags.

Old dog: Ballbags?

Sonic: Good job Shadow, now try and get him to say Lumpenproletariate!

Blade: The hell is a lumpenproletariat?

Sonic: A word from Karl Marx, searched it up on google.

Shadow: Ever read Karl Marx?

Old dog: Nah, dunno what he is.

Shadow: No? He created lumpenproletariate!

Old dog: I dunno what the hell a lumpenproletariate is.

Shadow pumps his arms in victory.

Silver: Your gay.

Shadow: That's mean.

Silver: No, that's your word, your gay!

Shadow: Yeah, I'll just go ahead and quit while I'm ahead.

**Shadow loses**

**Silver's turn**

Silver walks up to a male hawk.

Silver: Anything I can help you sir?

Hawk: More diet coke please?

Sonic: Get him a sprite.

Silver: That is a dick move to do.

Silver did it anyway. Then he hastily walked away to a table with two twenties-age female cats.

Silver: Can I help you two.

Cat 1: Another beer.

Blade: You two plus me is three.

Silver: Hey, you two, plus me, is three.

Blade: Are we gonna do this?

Silver: Ar-Are we gonna do this?

Cat 2: Ha. Should we?

Cat 1: Sure. We are already drunk.

Shadow: Way to go Blade!

Blade: Oops.

Silver exited with his arms slung over the two cats.

**Silver wins.**

**Blade's tur-**

When Silver came back, Blade was going to go up, but...

Blade: You know guys, I'm not doing this challenge.

Sonic: Wait, so your taking a loss?

Blade: No, simply someone else is doing it for me. COME HERE SORA!

Sora the Ultrahog came into the meeting room, dressed up in a waiter's uniform.

Sonic: Oh my god! Sora's going to do this?

Sora: I got this. Don't worry Blade.

Blade: You better get me a win.

**Sora's tun.**

Sora walks up to a family of dogs.

Sora: How may I help you guys?

Sonic: Because your new, I am going to go easy on you. Just switch the two closest meals around.

Sora: Oh, sorry, these meals are wrong. *switches meals then walks away*

The two dogs end up switching the meals back.

Sonic: Well, Sora, you got to switch them again.

Sora chuckled, then walked back to the table and switched the plates again. The dogs switched them back.

Sonic: Sora, the plates are wrong again, switch them back.

Sora did, this time the dogs just ate the plates. Sora then walks to an old parrot.

Shadow: Hey there sexy.

Sora: Ha, very funny Shadow. Hey there sexy.

Old parrot: Eh?

Shadow: Now give the cheesiest pick up line you can.

Sora: Oh god... Hey, I always knew that mind started with an m but mine starts with a u.

Shadow: What?

Old parrot: Sorry sony, but I'm too old for ye.

Sora: Okay, I don't know what came over me there, probably an artificial asshole.

Shadow: Hahaha.

Sora walked to the middle of the restraunt.

Silver: Hey everbody!

Sora stopped and took a sigh.

Sora: Excuse me, everybody!

Everyone in the restraunt looked at Sora.

Silver: I just want to say I am Sora the Ultrahog...

Sora: I am Sora the Ultrahog...

Silver: And I am an asshole!

Sora: And I...ha...and I am an asshole. *ends in laughter*

Silver: Well done.

**Sora wins**

**Score board**

**Sonic-1 loss**

**Shadow-2 losses**

**Silver-0 losses**

**Blade-0 losses**


	11. Episode 3-Part 3

**Office Space**

* * *

><p>Silver: We are at the Pokémon Training Program training newbies the basics.<p>

Blade: But...we are also playing our own game, "repeat after me."

Sonic: We will be given a word by the other guys, and then try to get the trainee to repeat it.

Shadow: If they don't repeat by the end of the program, you lose! Shadow uses Fuck You! *pretends to punch Silver, who falls*

Blade: It was super effective.

**Shadow's turn**

Shadow: Hello, name's Shadow., and welcome to the training program.

Sonic: Shadow, your word is Alicorn.

Shadow: *wtf face*

Silver: *uses phone* That is the My Little Pony term for the mixture of an Earth Pony,Unicorn, and a Pegasus.

Shadow: *sends out the training Blissley* All right so you have handle this like an Alicorn.

The guy sent out a Blastoise instead of his Machomp.

Shadow: Meh, you want to send out the fighting type to Alicorn the Normal type.

Blade: How does that make sense?

The guy did, and Shadow's attack was ineffective.

Shadow: Now you want to use a fighting move to Alicorn my Blissley's ass.

The guy did without saying a word. The Blissley was knocked out in one turn.

Sonic: He is a guy of few words, unfortunately one of those is not Alicorn.

Shadow: *sends out an Infernape* Now you want your Water type for Alicorning.

The guy did. Shadow's Fire punch was ineffective.

Shadow: Now Alicorn it with the water move.

The guy did, without words.

Blade: End of the program buddy.

**Shadow lost.**

**Silver's turn**

Silver: Hello there, my name is Silver.

Cat: Jessie.

Blade: Guys is this Silver's phone?

Shadow: It's unlocked!?

Silver: All right let's start the program up. Pick your pokemon.

Blade: Now we are in, the question is, now what? Wait, I got an idea!

Blade goes to Twitter and types in:

Peeked under somegirl's skirt. #redhot

Blade: Just tweet that real quick.

Silver: *Pretends cough*

Blade: Oh you need your word. Ok, I'm-gonna-die.

Silver: Heh. *sends out Blissley. Jessie sends out Lucario* Ok, I might know what your thinking Jessie, that I'm gonna die, right?

Jessie: Nope.

Silver's Blissley dies instantly.

Silver send s out Infernape.

Silver: Fire beats steel, now your thinking I'm gonna die, right?

Jessie: Maybe.

Jessie sends out a Keldeo.

Silver: Even if Water beats Fire, your still gonna lose, your still thinking that I'm gonna die right?

Jessie: Nope.

Silver's Infernape has been knocked out.

Silver: Darn.

**Silver lost**

**Sonic's turn**

Sonic cracked his knuckles. A male echidna walked in.

Sonic: Hello there sir. Sit down please.

Shadow: Your word is Kutabare.

Sonic: *wtf face*

Silver: That is the Japenese translation for "Fuck you."

Sonic: *to echidna* Do you know japenese? Anyway, *starts program and sends out a Blissley* you need a fighting type so you can kutabare him.

Echinda: Kutabare? What's that?

Blade: Oh WOOOW!

Sonic: Just a way of saying "fuck you assholes."

**Sonic Wins**

**In between turn shifts**

Blade: #redhot

Sonic: Mm-hm.

Shadow: Yeah, #redhot.

Silver: What is this #redhot thing going home.

Blade: Haven't heard, its on twitter.

Silver: *goes onto twwitter* God damnit, PEEKED UNDER SOMEGIRL'S DRESS. RED HOT!

Blade: Hashtag.

Silver: #redhot, not the point, not funny guys. Over 9000 retweets.

Disclaimer: This all part of my imagination and never actually happened.

**Blade's turn**

Blade: No matter what, this guy is giving me a word.

Sonic: Good luck with that.

Blade sees a blue fox (no not Gold, sorry buddy, but your in something better I'm planning. Muahahaha!) walk in.

Blade: Hello, my name's Blade, have a seat.

Shadow: Your word is Nonvesofinakothable.

Blade: Huh?

Fox: What's that?

Blade: I'm sorry thought I heard something Non-veso-fina-kothable.

Sonic: The most ridiculous word we could think of. Good luck having them repeating them.

Blade: So this tutorial is going to be nonvesofinakothable, so your time here is gonna be nonvesofinakothable.

Fox: Okay.

Blades sends out Blissley, the Fox sends out Pikachu.

Blade: You should switch to a fighting type, because normal types are soo nonvesofinakothable to fighting type moves.

Fox: Ok.

The fox did, and Blade's Blissley fainted. Blade then sent out a Charizard.

Blade: Now fighting type pokemon are nonvesofinakothable to flying types, so you want to switch to an electric type. Like pikachu.

Fox: Why?

Blade: Because just like fighting types are nonvesofinakothable to flying types, flying types are..?

Fox: Non...veso...fina...koth...able to electric types?

Silver: Oh no!

Blade: You are one smart son of a gun! Share a thumbs up with me!

Shadow: Yeah, rub it in our faces.

**Blade wins**

**Scoreboard:**

**Sonic-1 loss**

**Shadow- 3 losses**

**Silver- 1 loss**

**Blade- 0 losses**

**Shadow is big loser!**


	12. Episode 3-Part 4

**Summer Camp**

* * *

><p>Blade: Shadow is our loser and now it is time for him to pay.<p>

Sonic: He is going to introduce his new TV show to its target audience, 8 year olds!

Shadow: You know I hate kids, right?

Shadow enters the room full of kids.

Shadow: Hey everybody!

Random kid: That looks like you!

Shadow: What looks like me? *turns around and sees his head made in a cartoonish way with the words "Shadow's Playhouse" around it* How nice.

Sonic: There's a survey on the chair, why don't you survey the class.

Shadow: *depressed sigh, then picks up questions and sits down* What is...

Blade: *to audience* We are leaving here, and heading to Shadow's G.U.N dorm room.

Sonic: *to audience* And the way we are going to do it is we are going to play a live sype feed to the TV in that room.

Silver: So basically we are going to present Shadow's Playhouse!

Blade: We better go guys we got half a world to cover.

**10 minutes later**

Shadow*thinking*: It's been 10 minutes, and nothing has been said.

Suddenly the TV changed to show Sonic in a "helicopter hat" Silver with a red clown nose, and Blade with a party hat on.

Blade: Hey kids! Welcome to Shadow's playhouse!

Silver: Look where we are!

The camera man shows them "Shadow's playhouse," to which Shadow immediantly noticed.

Sonic: Hey Shads, how ya doing!?

A few seconds later...

Shadow: Wait this is happening live?

Sonic: Yeah its live.

Shadow: Its happening now!?

Sonic and Blade: Right, now!

Shadow: How did you get into G.U.N? And get out of my dorm!

Silver: Grab the questions behind the TV buddy!

Shadow did and read the first question.

Shadow: Should the guys have a serious talk, or have a silly string fight?

Kids: SILLY STRING FIGHT!

Sonic, Silver, and Blade: SILLY STRING FIGHT!

Sonic: AHH! Get out of here! *fires can of silly string*

Silver: You get out of here first! *returns fire with silly string*

Blade: AHH! *shoots himself and gets in middle* Oh no, its getting everywhere!

Shadow: In the army, your required to have a very clean room.

Blade: What's next kids!?

Shadow: Um...should the guys play a board game, or play football with a pizza?

Kids: PIZZA FOOTBALL!

Blade: Hey! I got pizzas right here! *Pretends to take the ball from the center* And he takes the hike!

Silver: I'm open!

Blade: And he passes it to Silver! *throws pizza to Silver*

Silver: He's passes it back! *throws pizza to Blade*

Blade: *smacks pizza down* Oh no, I dropped it!

Sonic: *steps on pizza* Uh oh!

Blade: Sonic! Your stepping on the ball! *takes pizza* Now its all over the carpet! Whats next kids!? *throws pizza, where it lands in the kitchen*

Shadow: Should Gold the Awesome Fox read a story, or take a crazy bubble bath?

Kids: BUBBLE BATH!

Sonic Silver Blade: *walking towards bathroom* Bubble bath! Bubble bath! Bubble bath!

Blade takes iPad and holds his arm out to the bathroom, showing Gold the Fox taking a bubble bath, holding a rubber duckie in his left hand and a soaped up brush with his right hand.

Blade: Hi Gold the Awesome Fox!

Gold: Hi kids! Say hi Rubber Duckie! *immitates rubber duckie noise while squeking the toy* Hi kids! I'm Rubber Duckie!

Shadow: Thats just wrong on so many levels.

Blade: What else kids!?

Shadow: Should the guys clean the toilet, *nods* or should they feed the toilet?

Kids: FEED THE TOILET!

Sonic: But the toilet only eats military uniforms. *shrugs*

Silver: Military uniforms!?

Blade: Hey guys! I got these fresh from Mr. Closet!

Shadow: Don't you dare, I got those steamed a week ago.

The group was already in the secondary bathroom.

Blade: Hey Mr. Toilet, are you hungry? *immitates a new voice while moving toilet seat up and down* Why yes I am hungry!

Silver: Well here you go Mr. Toilet! *stuffs uniforms into toilet*

Blade: *immitates* OM NOM NOM, these uniforms are yummy, OM NOM NOM! *walks out*

Sonic: Isn't Shadow's Playhouse so much fun!?

Kids: YEAH!

Sonic: Okay, last question buddy.

Shadow: *preread the question* Nope.

Kids: READ IT!

Silver: Hey kids, do you Sensie Aura to teach us about life, or do you him to KARATE CHOP A TELEVISION!

Kids: KARATE CHOP THE TV!

Blade: Oh SENSEI AURA!

Aura the Hedgehog comes walking out, dressed in a karate uniform with a black belt and black bandana.

Aura: Show me the tv.

Silver: Here it is right here!

Shadow: Aura if you do that, I will personally hunt you down.

Aura ignores Shadow and focuses aura into his right hand. He then brought it up...

Aura: HIII...

and brought it down.

Aura: YAAAH!

The TV split in two.

Silver: *gets into iPad* WE KARATE CHOPpED YOUR TV FOOL!

Blade: Hey kids, thank you for visiting Shadow's playhouse, don't take an arrow to the knee.

With that, skype ended.

Shadow: BYE! *waves, then murmers* I'm gonna kick some ass.


	13. Episode 4-Part 1

Me: Why is Shadow falling in his pit of laughter?

Shadow: HAHAHA!

Me: What is Sonic's virtual world?

Sonic: THIS ISN'T REAL!

Me: Is Silver forming a rebellion?

Silver: Let's just make Blade do everything.

Me: And why is Blade going insane?

Blade: Now your going to jump off a damn cliff!

* * *

><p><strong>Random Office Building<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic: We are in teams showing presentations about work discipline.<p>

Shadow: But we will have no idea what these presentations will be for they are made by the other guys.

Silver: At the end we will ask people to raise their hands if they learned something.

Blade: If your team gets the fewest hands raised, they lose.

**Sonic and Blade VS Shadow and Silver**

**Sonic and Blade's Turn**

Shadow: Good luck with this piece of shit.

Blade: Hello guys, welcome. I am Blade and this is my partner Sonic.

Silver: We combined my childish randomness with Shadow's sexual mini-hells.

Sonic: So lets start this thing off.

Sonic pressed a button and a slide came up that contains a picture with many different types of apples in it. Above was the word _!APPLES!_

Blade: Apples.

Silver: Explain that!

Blade: So, uh, apples are going to be the only food you can eat in the office, not during lunch break.

Shadow: That one was Silver's, now it is time for mine.

Sonic pressed another button.

The slide said _Thing you shouldn't bring to the office._

Sonic read this from the slide, and added his opinion..

Sonic: Things you shouldn't bring to the office. Cigarettes, of course that's a safety hazard. Beer, or any alcohol in that manner. And...and you shouldn't bring Japanese Porn Cartoons.

Sonic pressed the button again and it showed a picture of a lump of something unidentified and below it there were the words _!MARRY ME! _

Blade: *blinks a few times*

Shadow: Blade's flabbergasted!

Blade: Marry that.

Silver: Explain that!

Blade: That is...uhhhh...

Shadow: He doesn't know what to say!

Sonic: That is your brain. You should marry your brain in the work place for a possible raise.

Silver: That's a piece of chicken.

Sonic looks back at the picture.

Sonic: Oh, is that chicken?

Blade: Meh, looks like a brain to me.

Sonic presses the button again. A slide showed up showing a phrase that covered 80% of the screen.

_"When we die, we go bye bye."_

Below that, covering 20% of the screen was _-Bort Kameldikz_

Silver: Bort Kameldikz, the most random name I could think of.

Blade: When we die, we go bye bye, by Bort Kameldikz. Does anyone know who Bort Kameldikz is?

Random person: Nope.

Blade: He created the origin for yolo, this was what is was supposed to be.

Shadow: How is that related to jobs?

Blade: That is related to work because just like you only live once, you only get a job once.

Silver: What?

Sonic pressed the button again. The slide said _How to kiss a coworker hello._

Blade: Yeah, about that, you don't do it. The right way is no way at all.

Next slide, _How not to kiss a coworker hello._

Shadow: Thought you were gonna get away with it?

Sonic: Uhh...

Blade: Like the other one, there is also no wrong way to do it, because you just don't do it.

Shadow: Wow...got lucky there.

Blade: So that is it. Can I get hands if you learned something from this presentation.

3 people raised their hand.

**Score: 3-0**

**Shadow's and Silver's turn**

Sonic: Good luck guys, your gonna need it.

Shadow: Welcome, welcome.

Blade: We made ours extremely hard to weave together.

Silver pressed the button. Immediately a picture showing Shadow throwing a cake at Dr. Eggman, with the words _EAT YO CAKE_.

Really, there is a picture of this. Google "Shadow the Hedgehog Eat Yo Cake" to find it.

Anyway...

Shadow: Eat Yo Cake.

Blade: Shadow, explain that.

Shadow: First of all, don't do that. That was my boss and he couldn't give me a rise. So I threw a cake at him yelling Eat Yo Cake.

Sonic: Ha! Nice one.

Silver pressed the button again.

Picture of horse running up a wall with the words _Physics? Bitch, I'm a horse!_

Silver: Uh...Horse back riding is a great team building activity if your job is a physicist.

Blade: Dafuq?

Next slide is _How not to act in the workplace. Video demonstration 1._

Sonic: What they don't know is that we actually "roleplayed" with Amy and Ensis with these video demonstrations.

Blade: Hope these go through awesome.

The first video demonstration starts with Ensis in a white work blouse and work skirt, typing at a keyboard. This already had Shadow and Silver raising eyebrows.

Blade then comes in in a blazer, dress shirt, and slacks.

Blade: Ensis, how's that new report coming.

Ensis: Um, I'm almost done Mr. Blade.

Blade: What is almost done? *reaches for Ensis's shoulders and massages them*

Ensis: Just need another 300 words then I'm done.

Blade then gives an evil smile at the camara and winks. The video ends.

Shadow and Silver's jaws dropped.

Blade: Just think of all the possibilities boys!

Silver pressed another button. _How not to act in the workplace. Video Demonstration 2._

Sonic: Oh there's more.

Sonic is seen talking to Amy, both wearing work attire.

Sonic: And this will be published tomorrow?

Amy: Yes, tomorrow.

Sonic: Good, Miss Rose, good. *Squeezes ass, then smirks and nods at the camara*

Shadow couldn't hold it together.

Shadow: HAHAHAHAA! *rolls on floor* HAHAHAHAA! Okay, that's the end. Raise your hand if you learned something.

Nobody raised their hands.

Silver: There goes our promotion.

**Scoreboard**

**Sonic-0 losses**

**Shadow-1 loss**

**Silver-1 loss**

**Blade-0 losses**


	14. Episode 4-Part 2

**In N' Out (If you live in at least Southern California, you HAVE to know what this is)**

* * *

><p>Blade: WELCOME! TO IN N' OUT, or what we call, Out N' In!<p>

Sonic: Today, me and Blade are going to participate as employees, having to obey the other.

Blade: If you don't do what the other guy tells you, you lose.

**YES, it is just Sonic and Blade. Sonic's Turn**

Sonic: Hello, welcome to In N' Out, how may I help you.

Blade: Sonic, say this dog's order as slow as possible.

Dog: 1 Double-double.

Sonic: Wwwowwwnnn dawwwbllle dawwwbllle.

Dog: A large fry.

Blade: Slower buddy.

Sonic: Wwwwwwwwonnnnnnnnn lllllllllllarrrrrrrrrrrjjjje frrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee.

Dog: And a chocolate shake.

Sonic: Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnd aaaaaaaaa chawwwwwwwwwwwwwcooooooooooolllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaate shshshshshshshaaaaaaaaaaaaaake.

Dog: And thats it.

Blade: Now the total.

Sonic: Yyyooooooooooooooouuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr towwwwwwwwwwwtallllllllllllllllllllllllllll izzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz sssssssssssseeeeevvvvveeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiinnnnnnnettttttttttiiiiiieee fffffffffiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee.

The dog payed and left.

Another male dog came in.

Dog: Double-double animal style and a large drink.

Blade: Shout 'This isn't real.'

Sonic: *deep breath* THIS ISN'T REAL!

Everyone looks at Sonic.

Blade: Now shout the total at him.

Sonic: YOUR TOTAL IS SIX THIRTY-SEVEN!

That dog payed up and left.

A few minutes later, Ensis came in.

Ensis: Hey Sonic.

Sonic: Hey Ensis, anything for you?

Ensis: Just a large drink.

Blade: What's your favorite animal.

Sonic: What's your favorite animal before you go.

Ensis: Probably a cat.

Blade: *pretends to throw a grenade while saying this* Mines mobian wolf.

Sonic: Hehe. Uh...Mines Mobian Wolf.

Ensis: HA! IS that so.

Sonic: Hehe. Yeah.

Ensis: Well, I am still going for Blade. Butt maybe next time you ask.

Blade: YES! SHE GIVING UP!

Sonic: Well, I got a thumbs up.

**Sonic Wins**

**Blade's turn**

Sonic: Guess what Blade.

Blade: What?

Sonic: THIS!

Remember the first chapter where at Wal-mart Blade was Employee of the Month? Well, HE IS AGAIN! Same baby picture.

Blade: You know I hate that baby picture.

Sonic: That's why I put it up.

A female cat that you should know by the word "fire" came in.

Sonic: HEY, its Blaze!

Blaze: Blade, you work here?

Blade: Yes I do.

Sonic: Is Silver annoying you?

Blade: Is Silver annoying you?

Blaze: To be honest, yeah.

Sonic: You know, I can protect him from you.

Blade: Y-you know, I can protect him from you.

Blaze: Thank you, I can handle it though.

Sonic: Blade, slowly mention you have a "crush" on her.

Blade looked at a hidden camera and gave it the "your dead" look and then took Blaze's order.

Blade: So you want One cheeseburger with a small fry, vanilla shake, and my phone number?

Blaze: *raises eyebrow* All of that but the number.

Sonic: Pleade her to go on a date with her. This is too fun.

Blade: *sighs* Pleeaassee? I won't be as bad as Silver.

Blaze: Oh my god your pleading me for my number.

Sonic: YYYYEP!

Blade: *breathes* Yyyyep.

Blaze: Um...not right now, but heres a tip.

Blade: Walks up to a hidden camera and flips it off.

**Blade wins.**

**Scoreboard is the same.**


	15. Episode 4-Part 3

**Mall**

* * *

><p>Blade: BINGO!<p>

Sonic: Today we are going to pull out a series of challenges.

Shadow: Then we will democratically select which one of us will do the challenge.

Silver: If you don't do it, then you get a thumbs down.

Blade: *turns whinch while keeping dumb smile* All right whose first.

Silver picks up a challenge.

Silver: Sing "The Jarl Balgruf song!" Ready? VOTE!

**VOTE RESULTS!**

**Sonic, Silver, and Shadow voted Blade**

Blade: WTF!

Sonic: Go sing bitch!

Blade: *marches off* I'm actually scared.

Silver: Hey guys, let's vote for him every time.

Shadow: Perfect idea!

Sonic: Lets do it?

The three did a huddle thing.

Blade: GUYS! Should I do it to this couple here.

Sonic: Sure, don't you have those sunglasses?

Blade looks into a camera and already has his glasses on.

Blade: Gimmie a beat.

Shadow: Here you go.

The song background came up.

Blade: *walks up to the couple* Listen well, slut. I'm Jarl Balgruf, and I be *jumps on table and starts dancing* ballin', ballin' ballin', Jarl ballin', ballin' ballin' swag. Woman I'm LORD of the rings, I'm Jarl of Whiterun, holla if ya need me! Haters gonna hate, OWW! Haters gonna hate, OWW! Bitches gonna hate, yo momma gonna hate, OWW! Swag OWW swag OWW swag OWW swag. *Dances off the table* Holla if ya need me, holla if ya need me reefa, BITCH! *walks away*

Female: ...What just happened?

Male: Skyrim makes you crazy.

Sonic: Good job. Now for another one!

**5 more challenges later.**

Sonic: Your turn Blade.

Blade just takes one out.

Blade: Might as well go do it.

Sonic: I was going to not chose you for this one you know.

Blade: Don't be ridiculous, its Hug a Hedgehog named Amy.

Sonic: Oh, then I would chose you!

Blade: Hey are you Amy?

Hedgehog: Nope.

Blade: AMY!

Different Hedgehog: I'm married.

Blade: Guys, this is impossible.

Silver: If you do this, then all three of us will be punished.

Blade: Hey, you Amy?

Hedgehog: Nope.

Blade: Are you Amy?

Different hedgehog: Nope.

Blade: AMY!

Random Hedgehog: NOPE!

Sonic: This is the only time he tries to find someone.

Blade: Please be Amy!

Random BLUE Hedgehog: I am...

Blade: AMY! *hugs*

Amy: Ok. Why are you looking for me?

Blade: Long story. I'll tell once you give a thumbs up.

**Blade wins.**

**All other ones are punished. **

**SORRY IF THIS SEEMS RUSHED!**


End file.
